


Every Morning With You

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Mute Red, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Every Morning With You

The morning sun peeked through the hotel room window and it caused Green to wake up. He stretched in bed and looked over at the figure sleeping next to him. The guy could sleep through anything. A small smile came over his face as he shook the other man awake.

The other figure turned and opened one eye. His hands peeked out from under the blankets, forming a single gesture. "What?"

"Well good morning to you too, Red," Green shook his head, but he still pulled Red into a kiss, "I didn't want to be all alone."

Red turned to face him. "But I'm right here," he signed.

"You know what I mean," Green pressed into Red, his erection poking the other man's side and his face buried in Red's neck.

Red's eyes widened in realization, "You horn dog," he signed, his fingers brushing against Green's face as he went through the motions with his fingers.

"Can you blame me?" he murmured. "Look who I'm married to.'

Red pointed to himself, which caused Green to look up. "Yup. You." He propped himself up on his elbow. "It's always been you. Ever since we were about 14."

"What took you so long then?" Red chuckled as he signed the words.

Red's deep chuckle went straight to Green's groin. "Damn it, babe. I'm aching here."

Red rolled on top of Green, pinning him to the bed by his wrists. He dipped down and placed his lips on the spot where Green's neck met his collarbone. It was one of his favorite spots on Green's body.

Green moaned and arched his hips into Red's. "Please," he practically whined.

"Patience, handsome," Red signed against Green's cheek again. "Trust me, I'm going to rock your world." He started working his way down Green's body, kissing his chest and stomach.

Green grabbed Red's hands to intertwine their fingers. He arched his hips again. He was desperate.

Red looked up to meet Green's eyes. He simply nodded as he eased Green's boxers over his hips. Green's cock bounced onto his stomach as it was released from them. He bit his lip. He leaned back, sitting on his knees. Green truly was beautiful.

Green watched him. "See what you do to me? What you've always done to me?"

He nodded. "It's always been you too, Viridian," he signed. It was a pet name he'd picked up years ago, a play on both his name and his role as leader of Viridian City Gym. He draped his body over Green's and grabbed their lube from the bedside table. He coated his fingers in it and slipped them into Green's puckered hole.

Green drew in his breath. "Arceus, yes," he moaned, "So good."

Red smiled, placing a kiss to Green's nose. He kept going. He always took his time to prepare Green when he topped, that way he didn't hurt him.

"Please, Red," Green pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Please I need you."

Red pulled his fingers out and cleaned them off before reaching for the lube again to slick up his length. A moan escaped his lips as he inched his way inside Green. He gave Green some time to adjust before he started to move.

Green dug his fingers into Red's back as he continued to move. It didn't happen often, that Red topped, so he treasured the times it did occur. He didn't want it to ever end.

Red rested his hand on the side of Green's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He wasn't used to seeing Green from this angle, but he loved it.

He loved Green.

Green nuzzled Red's hand. "Shit Red, I'm about ready to explode."

Red responded by picking up his pace. He, too, was close. He thrust a few more times before spilling himself into Green.

That was what Green needed to be sent over the edge himself, Red's name in his voice echoing in the room. He held onto Red, catching his breath.

Red kissed Green's lips hotly and passionately. He kept his eyes on his husband once he pulled away.

"I love you, Red," Green said to him with a smile.

Red smiled back. "I love you too, Viridian," he replied lowly, smirking as he left his dumbfounded husband on the bed as he headed for the shower.


End file.
